Plastic pallets may be strengthened by adding glass fibers to the plastics material from which they are made. However, pallets made from glass-fiber reinforced plastics material tend to be brittle and therefore to break or fracture under the stress of impact or twisting.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a strengthened plastic pallet which is not brittle.